Talk:Ophiuchus Subligar
BST Solo Tip to obtaining the Gaudy Harness :* BST can solo the corresponding Fomor Beastmaster which drops the Ophiuchus Subligar located at approx: Phomiuna Aqueducts E-11 in the large room where Eba spawns. You will need to charm an Oil Spill which under the level 40 cap is IT++ and use your 2HR ability Familiar to lock it in place for 30 minutes. Oil Spill are roaming around nearby to the north @ F-9. Be carefull of other hate when charming. Be sure to have Reraise up (using a Reraise Earring) and Blink or Utsusemi. If you fail charm, use Tame and try again. If you continue to fail and you are about to get KO'd, make sure you do so far away from the Oil Spill natural area and away from other potental aggro. Once you successfully charm and familiar the Oil Spill, proceed to E-11 avoiding aggro because you need at least 20 minutes here to kill 2 Fomor's if you are solo. Diremite do not aggro. As soon as possible pull the Fomor Beastmaster to the hallway with the Diremite and let your pet destroy it (do not fight the Fomor's pet, you slime can take on every Fomor in that room at once if need be, except for Eba, and live); if your subligar does not drop simply wait about 12 minutes for it to respawn and try again. Checking your Familiar recast timer will show you how much longer your Oil Spill will stay charmed. At 1:30:00 remaining; it will uncharm and all that 300% TP it has saved up because you couldn't Sic next to the Diremite will kill you faster than you can say I'm dead, ... well you get the picture. It takes approx. 3-4 minutes to kill a solo Fomor Beastmaster with your Oil Spill doing all the damage; 12 minutes for a respawn; then another 3-4 minutes to kill the next. That gives you 10 minutes extra to kill other Fomor for some easy exp while you wait for a repop. I recommend staying out of range from the Drown AoE as well as the frontal AoE, Foxfire, so you do not low-HP aggro any nearby foes. Before your 30 minutes are up, release your slime, /logout here if you wish to come back in 1 hour 30 minutes to try again ^^ Good luck fellow Beastmasters. :** BST in duo can kill 3 Fomor Beastmaster before their pets come uncharmed providing they both charmed the slimes at the same time. :** Not required but it is a good idea to bring some Pet Food Zeta along just incase you aggro other mobs. :** You do not need expensive gear but I would aim for as much CHR as you can to help with charming the slime and a decent set of DEF gear to hold the slime off when you mischarm. This can be accomplished naked if you are lucky and cannot afford the gear but will be much tougher. :***Hikarinoni adds: While mostly accurate, I've noticed the fomor ninja can actually take down an oil spill. Had one attempt where the ninja simply destroyed my IT slime, and the second time with my help, we barely won the fight. Got subligar second fight, so have not attempted since, but would assume results don't change, due to the constant casting of elemental ninjutsu. Reccomend having pet food if you intend to bring ninja down.